I hate my feelings
by Guysarehotright
Summary: Amber has always hated Nate after he laughed at her for liking her, but then an intense party changes that.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I did this way before I knew other people had done this. But I'm still doing this because I'm not technically claiming that I started it and it has different characters and a different plot. So there.**

* * *

Answer me this; why is it that a guy that I hate _so_ much can make me fall in-love with him when he kisses me? I mean, the guy repulses me, yet his kisses impulse me. The only reason I had a crush on him was because he looked like a teen version of Josh Bowman. You know; the guy from _Revenge_? It's my favourite show; I'm not going to stop watching it just 'cause he reminds me of Nate. Nate Richardson; class clown, good at rugby, stuck-up jerk, and to makes things worse he goes to my work- as if school wasn't enough.

He makes my life hell; every time he sees me he somehow finds a way to piss me off. Oh, believe me, I tried to ignore it, but how can you ignore it when other people join in? The only reason he's such a jerk to me was because of my loud-mouthed friend Annabelle who couldn't help but blurt out my crush in the cafeteria. He laughed! If she hadn't said anything he could have ignored me for the rest of my life. But no, now he's my enemy.

Annabelle just thinks I'm ignoring my feelings to him, and because she has dated like a thousand guys and is so stubborn, she makes me watch his rugby practices. I would rather spend the whole day in detention-make that a week.

Annabelle bumps into me after school, yes I'm talking a full on bump, and decides to gossip to me. I don't mind, I just drown her out anyway.

"So, you coming?" Annabelle asks.

"To where?" I ask.

"Mia's party."

"Party's- not my thing."

"Oh come on! There will be hot guys! Plus, you totally need to get on the horse."

"The horses are idiots."

"The horses are gods!" I sigh.

"Is Nate Richardson gonna be there."

"Yes," Annabelle whispers.

"Then hell no."

"Oh come on! If you don't go it will look like you have a problem with him. If you go it will seem like you don't care about him."

"Fine, I'll go."

"Yay! You're the best Amber."

"Wait, why will it seem like anything? I haven't had an invitation yet."

"Well, I kind of begged Mia into letting you come."

"Annabelle! Oh, who cares? You've done it now."

"Yeah, and your wearing something nice."

"No, casual is fine. I don't want to seem like I'm trying to hard."

"Fine, but you're borrowing my clothes." I shake my head.

"Fine."

"You're the best!"Annabelle hugs me.

Annabelle drove me to Mia's party after dressing in a green singlet with a dark blue jersey and skinny jeans. Mia's house was one of those fancy houses that always made you feel stink about your own house and want to be her friend just so you could hang out in her house all the time.

"Oh hey guys! Come in!" Mia smiled and opened the door. She was wearing a pink singlet and a skirt. I rolled my eyes immediately when I saw Nate had already arrived.

"And what are you doing here on this social occasion?" Oh, he just imitated my dad! My dad teaches at my school.

"Having fun? You know, not the penis and orgasm fun?"

"Oh, you mean not the book reading fun?"

"That's only because you can't read!"

"That's only because you're a virgin."

"Uh! You are such an ass!"

"OK guys, into the lounge before you wreck my party before it starts." Mia shoves me and Nate. Annabell giggles behind us. Oh, yes, this is hilarious.

"Who's this ass you're talking about? He must be handsome." Nate whispers.

"Hm," I scoff. He thinks he's _so_ funny.

There are mountains of food on the table and alcohol of all kinds on the bench. Mia's already set up a dancing game in front of the TV. It's really no surprise to see Jack Hill on the game trying to beat his high score; he's into those dancing on the street stuff. When Jack finishes one game Nate knocks hands with him.

"Jack, how's it going?"

"Already pumped, gotta impress the ladies with my moves." Jack says then flex's his muscles.

"Me too dude." Nate flex's his muscles. I mouth 'wow'. "Oh, look, Amber likes my guns."

"As if you dork." I roll my eyes.

"Oh, please girl, dorks aren't sexy."

"You know why your eyes are so brown?"

"Because I'm full of chocolate? Sweet chocolate that everyone dies for?"

"That would be great, if that chocolate was sh-"

"OK, then, I'm going to go get some more- I'm, ordering pizza." Mia laughed then glared at Annabelle who hasn't stopped laughing. After Mia comes back she claps her hands. "Alright, guys, sit around, it's time for truth or dare!" I sit on the leather couch until Nate decides to put his arms around me. I ended up sitting on the green soft couch. I poke my tongue at Nate, he pokes back. "OK, then. Jack, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to chug down a whole bottle of beer." Jack jumps up then immediately starts chugging without fail. Nate cheers through the whole way, _guys_.

"Alright, ma turn! Annabella, truth or square? I mean dear." Jack pretended he was drunk.

"Truth."

"Daw! Fine then, how many guys have ya slept with?"

"Five."

"No! Ya little slut!" Everyone laughed.

"Alright then, Nate, truth or dare."

"Oh, excellent question!" Nate imitates my dad again looking at me. "Nah just kidding, um, dare."

"I dare you too... make Amber moan."

"What?!" Nate and I say at the same time.

"By kissing, whatever you have to do."

"I really think that's a-" I start.

"OK then, no big deal." Nate comes over to me. I cross my arms.

"It's not going to work. There's no way you can turn me on."

"How would you know that? I have done _a lot _of things, had way more experience."

"Well, I don't fall for jerks."

"We'll see."

"Oh, just get on with it!" Mia complains. Nate sighs then starts rubbing his leg. I look at it, nothing. So he starts rubbing my leg, then goes all the way up and stops at my breast. _This is so stupid. _But then Nate kisses me, intensely. I ignore my female hormones, but he makes his way to my weak spot, my neck.

"Uh," I let out a quiet moan that sounds like a deep breath. Nate smiles then starts getting really into it and I start to really moan until I'm too shaken and in the moment to moan. "Please, stop." I whisper. Nate breaks away smiling.

"You totally want me." Nate shakes his head. I look at everyone, half of them are surprised and some look really turned on. Damn you Nate Richardson and your sexiness!

"I.. have to go." I run up stairs to Mia's balcony. I have to get some fresh air, calm down. What the hell just happened? Why did Nate turn me on? Why did he continue? He must have enjoyed that. I practically admitted that he's sexy. I was the one person who said his charms could never work on me; I guess it's different when it actually happens.

"Hey, what's going on?" Nate asks. I turn around frightened.

"I-I don't know, please leave me alone."

"I thought I repulsed you."

"You do- I faked the whole thing."

"Really? Because I've heard a lot of girls do that."

"Well, I'm a good actor then."

"I lied, no girl has actually moaned like that before to me. Al the girls don't try to hide their satisfaction unless their teasing. Were you... did you actually like that? Cause I was just jerking off."

"Yeah, I was just acting."

"Really? 'Cause I've only seen girls do that when they try to deny that their being turned on."

"I'm just a really good actor."

"Or, I really am sexy." I sigh.

"Fine, you turned me on. Happy?"

"No, Amber, I have a girlfriend."

"Then why make me confess?!"

"Because, if I didn't have a girlfriend, you'd be my second option." I shake my head. "What?"

"First of all, I had no idea you had a girlfriend- but I assume she's just your toy- that's probably because I have no interest in your life. Second, why in the hell would I be your 'rebound'?"

"You know that day I laughed when I found out your little crush? Well, I just thought it was hilarious. I was only mean to you 'cause I liked you too, and maybe you could've been my friend. But you took it way too personally, so I just forgot about it and..."

"You know what? You're a stuck-up jerk who only cares about his penis!" Nate stayed quiet for a moment.

"Come on, there probably worried were talking about something serious."

"But we are, you idiot."

"Yeah, but they don't need to know that. Let's go weirdo."

"Guys, you got us worried! We thought you guys- oh who cares-pizza's here." Mia offered us a slice.

"No thanks," I said.

"Nah, I've lost my appetite." Nate sat down on the couch.

"You guys should totally sit next to each other. Be like a party couple."

"No thanks, as if I would sit near a moron." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh come on! We all know you guys have the hots for each other!" I glared at Annabelle to shut up. "Well, were going to play seven minutes of heaven."

"Fine with me." I sat down on my seat. Mia and Jack went first, honestly I zoned out the whole time. "This is so boring." I mumble, Nate heard it and giggles.

"You just wait sweetie." Sweetie? Since when was I his sweetie? "What? I can't give you a nickname."

"No, you're not my friend."

"You guys are so adorable when you fight." Annabelle says. I groan.

"Careful not to turn it into a moan." Nate teased. I mouthed 'I hate you'. When Mia and Jack came out of the closet everyone looked at me and Nate.

"You have got to be kidding." I roll my eyes.

"Huh, have my lips not suffered enough?" Nate joked then hopped into the closet.

"You guys are crazy; I'm not going in there."

"You'll go or else I'll tell everyone about the first time you saw Nate." Annabelle threatened.

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh, but I would." I sighed then went into the cupboard with Nate.

"This totally blows," I whisper.

"We don't have to do anything, nobody's watching."

"Nobody's watching," I repeat. Nate's warm breath fell on face. "I-I can't, please." But before I could try to fling myself out of the cupboard, Nate kissed me quickly. It went from passionate, to intense, to his tongue on my bottom lip, I obliged. Nate smiled then pressed me up against the wall and kissed my neck, making me moan again. "You're really good at that." I whisper. Nate smiles again then kisses my lips. The door slightly opens but Nate pulls it shutting us in.

"Come on guys, times up!" Mia shouted.

"It's stuck!" Jack said.

"Guys, I think their actually making out." Annabelle pointed out. I could fell Nate going under my shirt. I gasped for air and pushed his hand away.

"No, Nate, we have to stop." I whisper.

"Fuck them."

"No, I'm serious. I don't want to go any further. I think this means more to me than you. I don't want to be one of those girls that you use for your penis." Nate laughs.

"You're totally into this, yet you deny me." Nate kisses my neck again, I bite my lip.

"I'm asking you to stop." My voice is shaky. Nate sighed then opened up the door. I ran out and hugged Annabelle. "I want to go home."

"Well, I don't sweetie." Annabelle smiled.

"I'm serious, I can't handle being around Nate anymore." Annabelle sighed.

"One more game." I nodded. The game was when the music stopped you had to drink a shot. I had about eleven of the bubbly.

"Guys, I think I need to call a cab."

"I'll meet ya later." I stood up, but the thing was, it was dark and I was really dizzy. The last thing I remember was falling into Nate's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in one of Mia's spare beds by the bed shaking as someone was hopping out. Usually when I'm at home Annabelle crashes on my bed, so it's automatic when I say, "Morning beautiful." But I wake up completely when I see Nate going out the door after he winks at me. I shoot straight out of the bed to find my friend. Annabelle is passed out on the leather couch. The only person left who had disappeared before me was Jack.

"Dude, wake up!" I whisper shout.

"Huh? Oh hey Amber! What's up?" Annabelle said in a morning voice.

"Nate was in the same bed as me this morning!"

"No way." Annabelle sits up. "Congrats are in order."

"Are you crazy? I would never want to have sex with Nate!"

"What if you did?"

"Who's asking?" Mia said behind me.

"Me," I said confidently.

"Alright then, I have clips of everything that happened last night in every room." Mia did her stuff with her TV then played from the moment we played truth or dare.

"Do you remember anything Amber?" Mia asked.

"No." But the second I hear Annabelle in the screen dare the Nate in the screen memories flood back- emotions flood back.

"That was definitely one of the highlights."

"What do you mean one?" Mia fast forwarded until we were playing seven minutes of heaven. I remember not wanting to come out of the cupboard because I was into it... until Nate turned into the guy I thought he was.

"What happened after I passed out?" Mia played around with the TV to the room I was in a second ago. It was Nate, who carried me to the bed, kissed my head then lay down with me. "He... didn't do anything."

"Amber! I think you underestimated Nate!" Annabelle pointed out.

"I sure did," I mumbled.

"So, is Nate going to stop being your enemy now?"

"No."

"Oh come on! Why not?"

"I don't want to talk about it. I just want to go to school."

"Fine then, don't tell anything to your best friend." I nodded. We went to a cafe to get coffees then went to school. I hugged Annabelle goodbye before going to my locker. Of course, I forgot that Nate was near my locker. So when I saw Nate I stood still not knowing to move or not.

"Hey, you OK?" Nate asks with a smile.

"Psh, yeah," I snap out of it then go into my locker. When Nate starts talking again my body starts shaking. Damn body!

"So, about last night…. It's not going to change anything between us, right?" I slammed my locker after getting my folder.

"Of course not, your kisses have not affected me in any way." I fake smile.

"That's cool."

"Sure, everything's cool to you Nate. I bet you have never even had a bad heartbreak." Nate looked confused, and then smiled when he saw his girlfriend running to him to suck his face. I roll my eyes as always. I'm not jealous, I just think their disgusting.

"Nate, I heard what you and she did last night. Explain now." His girlfriend tried to be mad at him.

"Oh, it was nothing babe. She's nothing to me. I was just jerking off. Honest."

"Really?'Cause I heard you guys were like the couple of the party." Nate laughed.

"Me and Amber? Please, she's just a bookworm." _Just a bookworm? Fine, have it your way._

"And he's just a stuck-up jerk." I bud in. His girlfriend smiles then sucks his face and walks away.

"Amber, I'm sorry you had to-"

"Do what? Tell the absolute truth to your girlfriend? It's fine. We are completely normal. In fact, there is no 'we'." I said then walked away.

Nate was in my next class, so I'm lucky to be on the other side of the class. My dad was teaching this class; usually people would laugh about him in front of me, including Nate. Of course I supported him and paid extra attention.

"Good morning class. I hope you all made the right choice last night and didn't drink last night." My dad- I mean, Mr. Violet- said.

"What else were we supposed to do Mr.?" Nate joked then most of the class laughed.

"You mean besides suck face?" Oops, I said that out loud.

"Whose face are we talking about?" I looked away embarrassed.

"Alright class, today we are talking about what not to do at parties." The whole class moaned.

"But Mr., I got that lecture from my parents!"

"Would you shut the fuck up and listen to him?!" I yelled.

"Amber! Language."

"Yeah, Amber!" I ran out of the room in a hurry to collect my breaths. _Pull it together, Amber. You are not attracted to him. _A guy came out of the classroom and I banged into his chest thinking it was my dad.

"I'm sorry; I just hate him _so _much."

"You sure it's not the opposite?" It was Nate. Before I could have a chance to pull away Nate pushed me against the wall with his body as close to me like in the closet, making me gasp. His warm breath crept on my ear, sending shivers down my spine. "You really should stop making it obvious that something happened between us last night. I don't want my girlfriend finding out from gossip." I was scared, but I also found this sexy.

"U mean your slut?"

"Shut up," Nate whispered resting his forehead on mine

"Or what?"

"Or I'll make you moan again."

"Are you sure that's a consequence?" Nate broke away smiling.

"Are you flirting with me Amber?"

"You are kidding me? As if I would flirt with a dork." Nate kissed me unexpectedly, only making it more passionate.

"You mean a sexy dork?"

"As if," I rolled my eyes. But I couldn't hold it in when Nate kissed my neck. "OK, OK, you're a sexy dork. Happy?"

"How can I be happy if I'm not sexy?" I punched his shoulder playfully. "See, I told you we could be friends." I didn't know why that hurt me, I was about to object when another classmate came out of the classroom. Nate broke away instantly.

"Mr. Violet wants you back in the class, _lovebirds_." My classmate smirked.

"You tell and I'll break your ribs." Nate growled. My classmate putted his hands up in defense then walked back into class. "See ya sweetie."

"See ya sexy dork."

"Amber! You didn't tell me you had a kissing session with Nate's cousin." Annabelle was outraged at me in the cafeteria.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You know, when you had that outburst in class about sucking face? Nate said it was about when you made out with his cousin but it didn't go that well."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh fine, play the innocent act. I just wish you would keep me 'in' with what's happening in your life. I tell you all about mine." Yes, and that annoys the hell out of me. Spilling the details about my life would not make it anymore special. This must have been what Nate said to other people for a cover up. "So, tell me, what's his cousin like? Is he sexy or just nice?"

"I don't kiss and tell."

"Oh!" Nate and his mates passed the cafeteria room laughing as if they were joking about how high a girls skirt was. Sometimes I do wish I was part of their conversations. Like right now I'd roll my eyes because girls only do it for their... amusement.

"Well, I think I'm going to... amuse myself." I said then walked after Nate. One of Nate's mates spotted me and yelled at Nate for his attention.

"Oh hello, sweetie! Have you come to cry to me again? You know I'm not your daddy right?" Nate smiled making his mates laugh.

"You know those weren't real tears, right? I mean, your cousin was interesting, but I wouldn't cry over him." I played along.

"Uh, daddy's little girl wants a hug. I'll be right back." His mates high-fived and completely ignored us as if we didn't exist. "What do you want?" Nate was serious.

"Your cousin? Really? Do you even have a cousin?"

"Indeed I do, sweetie. He's in America right now."

"I see, and what if he comes back unexpectedly?"

"Well, he won't because there are plenty of reasons why he wouldn't. Besides, I'm sure everyone will have forgotten this _thing_ that happened." I scoffed. "What?"

"Just say what it was Nate. A party fling. One that didn't involve your penis, but your actual feelings. But then again, you obviously want it to be nothing. You know what? I will forget last night. I can't believe that I thought after tonight you would change. But you really are a self centered jerk." I began to walk away, but Nate caught my wrist.

"What did you expect? That I magically turn my life around for you? A girl who hated me, a girl who I can get pissed off so easily."

"You know what? You're more than a jerk. You're a coward. So nothing is exactly what last night was." I pulled my wrist away. Tears started to form in my eyes, but I pushed them away until I was out of Nate's reach.

So I told you before Nate's works at my work. It has never been more pleasant than now. It drives me mad just being near him. We both work at Countdown. I know, one of those jobs to just get money. If I had the money now I'd happily ditch this place and maybe switch schools. But then again, life never was easy.

Nate occasionally greets me with a nod of his head, today was no different. When it was time to stack all he did was smile then continue. This was one of his quiet days. Usually he would find something in school to mock me about. I was confused what game he was playing at. Maybe he was acting as if nothing had happened and he wants to get on with his life. The second I turned around to go to the next isle Nate stopped me.

"Amber wait," Nate ran in front of me. "Look, I can't stand being away from you. You're all I can think about lately. Honestly, you nearly came up in me and my mates' conversations five times. I miss you, and your lips, and... your moans."

"What about your slut?" I thought Nate would tense up, or maybe frown, but he stayed still.

"It's over; I caught her flirting with some guy in front of my mates so..."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Sorry this didn't happen sooner."

"No, I'm really sorry you thought you had a chance with a slut." My boss came down my isle, glaring to see if I was off task. "I'm on it!" I yelled then went to the next isle.

"Look, there's a sleepover at my mates house tonight. You willing to come?"

"Even after I called you ex a slut?" Nate nodded.

"She was anyway."

"I'm not your rebound or anything?" Nate shook his head. "Well, I guess I could come over."

"Cool, see you later... sweetie." Nate smirked. I rolled my eyes.

OK, so I don't really know where my heart lies at the moment. I started to ignore it after Nate laughed at me. My heart was stupid for crushing on a stuck-up jerk. After I yelled at it I didn't feel anything other than hatred when I saw Nate or crushed on any guy ever again. Right now I really want to know if I want to know what to wear to Nate's sleepover because I like him or want to prove that I can be friends with guys. So because my heart has completely disowned my brain like a bad break up, I have to count on Annabelle. I don't know if I don't really want to ask her because I never listen to her anyway or I want to keep Nate a secret. But that's stupid, right?

"Dude, I totally need your help on what to wear onaboyssleepover." I mumbled on the phone.

"A what?" Annabelle asked.

"I'm... going to Nate's sleepover with his mates."

"OK, I totally think that's stupid. But I'm also intrigued! Uh, depends if you want to go as the slut or the tomboy."

"Tomboy."

"Oh! You could go for black top and pink or blue jeans."

"OK, awesome."

"Oh, just a warning- some guys might not want you there. You know a boy's sleepover is supposed to be only guys or whatever."

"Yeah, I know. But then again I don't really care anyway."

"So, what are you trying to prove with this? That you're anti-boy? Or you're trying to win Nate's friends approval for the whole dating thing."

"What are they his parents?"

"Might as well be. But don't worry, I totally approve of Nate."

"Um, OK- but don't get disappointed. We won't be going out for a while."

"Why are you denying that you like him? It was obvious at the party."

"Because we would never work. He's too stupid."

"You mean such a guy?"

"Yeah."

"But you're not girly so... it's a match made in heaven."

"Shut up, you don't know what you're talking about!"

"Uh, who's had more boyfriends? Ding! Ding! Me!" I rolled my eyes then hung up the phone. She always rubs it in, but I don't care, guys can go... you know the sentence.

Seeing as it's a boy's sleepover I decided to bring a packet of chips just in case they don't leave me any. It felt a bit odd bringing a bag full of stuff to another guys house, maybe other guys might just sleep in what they wear- I'd do that.

Jack opened the door with a smirk on his face.

"Hey, who ordered the hooker?" Oh please, this outfit isn't sexy. Nate came running to the door laughing.

"Hey, sweetie! How's it going? Ready to get cyber drunk?"

"Cyber what?"

"Oh, you know, play station, surf the net, then raid the food while getting brainwashed by movies. Oh, you brought food!" Nate pinched my packet of chips. Jack looked at me like I was dumbstruck. I came in instantly smelling a whole range of disgusting smells. I sat on the couch next to Nate who shouted at the screen while his mate played a car game. _I'm not going to survive this._

"So, Amber, what bands and artists do you hate?" Jack asked.

"Oh, I have a whole list. I don't want to bore you." I said.

"Damn girlfriend spill!" One of Nate's friends shouted above Nate. I sighed.

"One direction, fifth harmony- they were in the x-factor, Cher Loyd, Justin Bieber, Carly Rae Jepson, Katy Perry..."

"Whoa, you can't hate the Perry!" Nate said.

"She's a freaking poser."

"She's sexy."

"How would you know what sexy is?"

"I'm sexy, you said it yourself." Nate's mate paused the game for everyone to stare at me.

"Oh, I only did that to make you feel better about yourself. Don't worry; you'll be sexy one day."

"Deny, deny, deny. Do you ever say yes?"

"Yes."

"She's lying now, unbelievable." Nate threw his hands in the air. His mates laughed. We spent the rest of the time cheering on the car in the game to go faster. Afterwards we went on Omegal and watched videos that nearly scared the shit out of me. When we watched movies Nate got about five pizzas and I only got two pieces. Two movies were horror and four were action movies. At four in the morning we all chatted with just a lamp on.

"So, Amber, what do girls usually do at sleepovers?" Jack asked.

"Well, me and Annabelle do the same, but before we put on each other's makeup before we go out to get stuff." I said.

"You mean no pillow fights? No experimenting?" I glare at Jack.

"Why are you guys like us girls kissing each other? I just... it's creepy and weird just thinking about it."

"It's sexy though!" I roll my eyes.

"Hey, if we have a girl here why can't we see her boobs?"

"What? Nate!" Nate stayed silent. "I'm not showing you guys anything." I crossed my arms.

"But you're our mate! If I was a chick I'd show you guy's things. Why you so protective with ya body?"

"Why do boys protect their dicks?"

"That's it! Get her guys!" Nate's whole gang grabbed parts of my body as I screamed trying to get away.

"Nate!" I screamed over and over again. "Let me go you assholes!" I kicked then punched and got free. I ran to the door in tears, but Nate grabbed my wrist. "What do you want with me?"

"Please stay, look, they were just jerking around. They didn't mean to make you cry. Don't cry, it doesn't suit you." Nate gently brushed his hand against my cheek and wiped away my tears.

"Why did I even come here? None of your mates like me."

"I like you." I looked away. "Look, you can't leave now, its quarter to five. You need to sleep." I nodded. Nate picked me up in bridal style taking me to a room upstairs. Nate kissed my forehead before putting the covers over to let me sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning I woke up on someone else's chest in another room. It was Nate who had his arms wrapped around me. I started to carefully move out of his grasp, but he woke up.

"Good morning, sexy," Nate smiled. God, that's sexy... wait, we didn't! Nate chuckled as he saw my shocked expression. "No, we didn't, sweetie. You sleepwalked here; I had no part of this."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"Have I ever lied to you, sweetie?" I shook my head. "Well, there you go. Now, no matter how much I would love to stay here and cuddle with you, I have to have a shower. You don't mind do you?"

"No- you're my friend- why would I care?"

"Friends. Nice." Nate smiled then went into the bathroom across from this room. I looked around the room in fascination, whoever lives here has great taste in music. I looked over at the laptop that was already on when I opened it. I checked my emails then sat on the bed again, only just noticing my boxers had fallen off. Where the hell are they? I threw the blankets off the bed, they weren't there. Nate opened the door in just a towel with his body glistening holding my boxers. "You must have dropped these." Nate smirked. My body shook as I took my boxers away, getting very close to Nate. As Nate looked into my eyes it was only seconds before he pushed me against the wall and kissed me. I didn't care that he was wet. Nate was about to slowly lift off my top when he laughed then sat on the bed.

"I just had a shower, there's no point in getting all sweaty."

"You're the one who kissed me!" I complained.

"Takes two to make it happen."

"Uh, you're so unbelievable, Nate!" I rolled my eyes walking out of the room. Jack was down stairs making pancakes and laughed when I came in. "What?" Jack looked down. Oh my gosh! I'm still just in my underwear! I laughed nervously then ran upstairs.

"Hey, were all friends here!" Jack yelled after me. I slammed the room that I was in last night before I sleepwalked. I slipped on my shorts and _Greenday_ t-shirt. I hesitated before walking down stairs again. "Hey Sharise!" That was on my knickers.

"You can't tell anyone about this! Please!" I begged.

"Oh, come on, this is hilarious."

"If she says not to tell anyone, don't tell anyone." Nate came down stairs.

"Nate!" Jack fist bumped Nate.

"Look, I'm serous OK? Whatever happened at the sleepover stays at the sleepover. Agreed?" Nate looked at me. I nodded.

"But dude, I saw her panties!" Nate glared at Jack. "Fine." I searched the pantry for a glass to pour in juice as I heard Jack and Nate chuckling behind me like they were holding something in.

"What?" I snapped as I turned around.

"I don't think I'll ever look at you the same way." _Guys_.

"You won't look at whom the same way?" It was Nate's mate Tony who frightened me making me drop the glass. _Shit_. "What the fuck girl!"

"I _so_ sorry, you scared me."

"Uh, I knew this would happen if you brought a girl here!" This must be Toni's house.

"I'm really- hey, what does me being a girl have to do with it?"

"Just shut up. Before you break something else."

"Hey, I'm sorry I dropped a glass, but you don't have to be a jerk about it."

"That glass was expensive, you little know-it-all-brat!"

"Hey, hey, dude, calm down." Nate putted his hand on Toni's shoulder.

"Right, 'cause girls are too sensitive to be yelled at." I clenched my fists.

"Dude, you are being really sexist right now." I said raged.

"You wanna fight, girl?" Nate had to hold Tony back.

"Tony please calm down." Nate said.

"Nah, come on girl! Don't be pathetic for once in your life!" I punched Tony right in the nose. Nate backed away not wanting to be around Tony. "You just made a big mistake." Tony grunted as he punched me in the stomach. It felt as if there was a huge hole in my stomach.

"What the fucks going on down there?!" Toni's older brother Randy came down the stairs. "What's wrong with her?"

"She bumped into the bench, you know girls." Tony was calm.

"Yeah, and I also know my brother. Get in my room, now!" Tony hesitated before accepting orders. "You OK, girl?"

"Yeah, just a guy punch nothing I can't handle." It hurt just to say a sentence.

"We might just have to take you to the hospital, just in case. Jack, can you tidy that up?"

"Sure."

"So, why did you come to a boy's sleepover?" Randy asked.

"I invited her," Nate said. Randy blew through his cheeks.

"Do you even know the bro code? No girlfriends or hoes to a boy's sleepover."

"I'm not his girlfriend," I said.

"Well, you don't look like a hoe. So what are you then?"

"Just a friend."

"A yes, that's always how it starts." I looked away not even bothering to deny.

"So, Randy, explain why guys would rather hang out with girls then guys?"

"'Cause those guys are fags... Sorry... um... what's your name?"

"Amber."

"Amber is it? Alright, let me see if anything's broken." The doctor gently felt my ribs; I tightly squeezed my eyes in pain. "Uh-huh, well, I suggest that you stay home for a few days, take physio if you're still sore, and you should be fine." The doctor smiled.

"Thanks doc," I said then left the room.

"What he say?" Nate asked.

"Need to stay home, I'll be fine." I smiled.

"Oh, that's great. I'm so going to get Tony if it's the last thing I do."

"Wow, I can really see this turn into a relationship fast." Randy said.

"Oh shut up, dude, you have no idea what you're talking about. Don't listen to him."

"Even though I'm smarter and older than you?"

"That's it!" Nate crashed into Randy but didn't have the upper hand.

"Oh, I'm stronger too."

"Arm wrestling, now!" Randy let Nate go laughing.

"Really? Do you really think that's what Amber wants to see?"

"Why not? She's my friend."

"I was going to say she doesn't need to see her friend getting in another fight. But then again, it's best if we don't anyway. She won't want to see you lose."

"Amber, you don't care if we arm wrestle do you?"

"Well, you're going to do it anyway, so no."

"Cool!" Nate lost about three times out of five, but I'm guessing that's because Randy let him win. I giggled.

"Oh, Nate, you're so weak!" I mocked.

"That's it, you next!"

"What?" Before I could run Nate picked me up in bridal style making me squeal. "Put me down!"

"Never!" Nate tickled me.

"Stop it!" I laughed then my chest started hurting. "No, seriously put me down." Nate let me down gently.

"Sorry."

"Its fine, I'm OK now."

"I wish I could do more to help you."

"You could visit after school if you want to." Nate's face brightened up.

"Well, I'll see you after school then, Sharise!" Nate said in a French accent. I blushed.

"Sharise?" Randy asked.

"Tell ya later."

"Hey!" I said.

"Just kidding." Nate smiled.

My mother looked after me for a whole day but had to go to work at night. Nate and Annabelle came around the same time; it was a little awkward at first. During their care for me, I asked Nate to get me a glass of water.

"Anything for you, sweetie." Nate said then left.

"He's still calling you sweetie?" Annabelle asked.

"Eh, if I tell him to stop he'll only ignore me."

"Look at you Amber; two days ago you hated Nate's guts, now he's at your house!"

"Ssh!"

"So, tell me, you like him?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"So, why don't you ask him out?"

"Because he's..."

"He's what? What flaw have you found now?"

"He- he doesn't want to tell people about us. That's why I ignore him, he's scared of commitment."

"Oh, Amber!" Annabelle sighed. "So, what happened at the sleepover? Besides this?" Annabelle poked my chest.

"Ow!"

"Sorry, OK, spill!" I blushed. "Amber! You are _so _bad."

"Here we go, Sharise!" Nate gave me the water.

"Thanks," I sipped the drink. Annabelle looked at me shocked, she knows what kind of underwear I wear; she looked in my draw one time when she slept over. I shook my head.

"What's wrong?" Nate asked.

"Oh, nothing. Hey so don't worry, I'm sure Amber would rather have you here more than me. But promise to text me, Amber."

"Wait, don't leave."

"Amber, its fine. I know when I'm not wanted. Just remember to text me and I'll be happy, OK?"

"OK," I nodded.

"Great!" Annabelle left.

"So, it's just you and me..." Nate said.

"And?" Nate kissed me on the forehead.

"And I want to be your boyfriend."

"Wait, are you sure about this? I'm not your rebound or anything?" Nate shook his head then kissed my lips gently, giving me Goosebumps.

"I'm going to make sure you get better." Nate stayed with me until my mum came over at ten, Nate biked home.

"You invited a boy?" Mum asked frowning.

"Mum, I'm sorry, but I'm sick anyway, I can't even do anything." Bad excuse.

"No, but he can. Baby girl, I don't want that boy here."

"But mum, he's just... a friend." Mum sighed.

"He better be."

Annabelle wrung me from her phone the next day at lunch time in school.

"Hey what's up my patient?" Amber asked.

"Uh, worst days ever. I regret ever going to the sleepover. Did you know I can sleepwalk?"

"Um, well you did once."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it was hilarious, and you never did it again, so..."

"Uh, Annabelle."

"So, how'd it go with Nate last night?"

"He wants us to be together."

"Like together- together?" I nodded but remembered I was on the phone.

"Yeah," I removed my phone before Amber squealed. "Dude, your such a girl."

"Sorry."

"So, you haven't heard him saying anything yet?"

"No, I haven't." I nodded. What was I thinking? Why would Nate say anything? "But he's probably saving it for the right time." I nodded.

"OK, it was nice talking to you."

"Bye Amber!" Un-freaking believable. I'm waiting for Nate to come over hoping he can make me feel better, when he's probably not even thinking about me. You know what? I can stand up on my feet, I'm walking to school.

Nate was laughing with his mates like usual until I was in sight.

"Amber, w-what are you doing here?" Nate said not getting rid of his smile.

"Oh, just coming to see my favorite person in the whole world, my boyfriend." Nate's mates looked shocked but then patted his back. "What? You haven't told them?"

"Amber, I'm sorry. I was waiting for you to get better so I could say it out loud to everyone."

"Yeah well you don't need to anymore. I don't date cowards. Remember?" I turned on my heels.

"Amber wait!" Nate grabbed my wrist then kissed me; in front of everyone. Seeing as everyone was here, we couldn't do much to show how much we liked each other. Nate mirrored my smile as he broke away with his forehead on mine.

"Nice one, dude." Tony said. I hugged Nate, wanting him to protect me. "Look, I'm sorry about the whole girl and hitting thing. I was just really mad at Nate for bringing a girl. I guess I just needed to know you more first." I broke away from Nate.

"Well, I'm Amber." I shook Toni's hand.

"I'm Tony," Tony laughed.

"Come on, let's get my girlfriend home." Nate held my hand.

"Aw," His mates groaned. I laughed.

"When we get home, I'm going to make you moan." Nate whispered.


End file.
